Personal Attributes
Character Stats: Your character’s stats measure several characteristics that are important to game play: Initiative, Speed, Durability, Wound Threshold, Lucidity, Trauma Threshold, and Moxie. Some of these stats are inherent to your character’s ego, others are influenced or determined by morph. INITIATIVE (INIT) Your Initiative stat helps determine when they act in relation to other characters during the Action Turn. Your Initiative stat is equal to your character’s Intuition + Reflexes aptitudes divided by 5 (rounded up). Certain implants and other factors may modify this score. SPEED (SPD) The Speed stat determines how often your character gets to act in an Action Turn. All characters start with a Speed stat of 1, meaning they act once per turn. Certain implants and other advantages may boost this up to a maximum of 4. DURABILITY (DUR) Durability is your morph’s physical health (or structural integrity in the case of synthetic shells, or system integrity in the case of infomorphs). It determines the amount of damage your morph can take before you are incapacitated or killed . Durability is unlimited, though the range for baseline (unmodified) humans tends to fall between 20 and 60. Your Durability stat is determined by your morph. WOUND THRESHOLD (WT) A Wound Threshold is used to determine if you receive a wound each time you take physical damage. The higher the Wound Threshold, the more resistant to serious injury you are. Wound Threshold is calculated by dividing Durability by 5 (rounding up). DEATH RATING (DR) Death Rating is the total amount of damage your morph can take before it is killed or destroyed beyond repair. Death Rating is equal to DUR × 1.5 for biomorphs and DUR × 2 for synthmorphs. LUCIDITY (LUC) Lucidity is similar to Durability, except that it measures mental health and state of mind rather than physical well-being. Your Lucidity determines how much stress (mental damage) you can take before you are incapacitated or driven insane. Lucidity is unlimited, but generally ranges from 20 to 60 for baseline unmodified humans. Lucidity is determined by your Willpower aptitude × 2. TRAUMA THRESHOLD (TT) The Trauma Threshold determines if you suffer a trauma (mental wound) each time you take stress. A higher Trauma Threshold means that your mental state is more resilient against experiences that might inflict psychiatric disorders or other serious mental instabilities. Trauma Threshold is calculated by dividing Lucidity by 5 (rounding up). INSANITY RATING (IR) Your Insanity Rating is the total amount of stress your mind can take before you go permanently insane and are lost for good. Insanity Rating equals LUC × 2. MOXIE Moxie represents your character’s inherent talent at facing down challenges and overcoming obstacles with spirited fervor. More than just luck, Moxie is your character’s ability to run the edge and do what it takes, no matter the odds. Some people consider it the evolutionary trait that spurred humankind to pick up tools, expand our brains, and face the future head on, leaving other mammals in the dust. When the sky is falling, death is imminent, and no one can help you, Moxie is what saves the day.The Moxie stat is rated between 1 and 10, as purchased during character creation (and perhaps raised later). In game play, Moxie is used to influence the odds in your favor. Every game session, your character begins with a number of Moxie points equal to their Moxie stat. Moxie points may be spent for any of the following effects: • The character may ignore all negative modifiers that apply to a test. The Moxie point must be spent before dice are rolled. • The character may flip-flop a d100 roll result. For example, an 83 would become a 38. • The character may upgrade a success, making it a critical success, as if they rolled doubles. The character must succeed in the test before they spend the Moxie point. • The character may ignore a critical failure, treating it as a regular failure instead. • The character may go first in an Action Phase Only 1 point of Moxie may be spent on a single roll. Moxie points will fluctuate during gameplay, as they are spent and sometimes regained. Regaining Moxie: At the gamemaster’s discretion, Moxie points may be refreshed up to the character’s full Moxie stat any time the character rests for a significant period. Moxie points may also be regained if the character achieves a personal goal, as determined by their Motivations. The gamemaster determines how much Moxie is regained in proportion to the goal achieved. DAMAGE BONUS The Damage Bonus stat quantifies how much extra oomph your character is able to give their melee and thrown weapons attacks. Damage Bonus is determined by dividing your Somatics aptitude by 10 and rounding down.